


Ditch the Workout

by Earlgray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, zumba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgray/pseuds/Earlgray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry wants to do is come home after a gruelling day in the aurors office, and relax with his loving boyfriend. Draco has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ditch the Workout

Harry climbed the steps up to their apartment, his robes dragging behind him, adding to the weariness he felt. Merlin it had been a long day. Why was it that Friday always felt like the longest day of the week?

He'd finally managed to capture those wizards who were running the illegal potions ring. He'd found them in the basement of a ramshackle house in hogsmeade, and boy had he had fun destroying them. Oh not in the dark, i-will-rip-out-your-soul-and-feed-it-to-voldemort way, more in the i-will-truss-you-up-throw-you-in-askaban way.

He did love his job, truly. When he caught those that were doing wrong, that were preying on those who you couldn't defend themselves, he got such a thrill, such satisfaction. Almost as much as he got from a really great shag.

After he'd captured them, then had come the tedious part. The paperwork. It had taken him hours to get through it, and every time he thought he was getting close to the end, Kingsley would bring him yet more. With each word he wrote, he swore he was making a permanent indentation into his fingers. All he wanted was to go home.

And so here he was, taking the last few steps up to his sixth floor apartment, and really why did they make wizarding buildings so tall if the only way to get to them was up bloody stairs! These final few felt like a challenge all in themselves.

He took a deep breath, and heaved him up the last set of stairs. And then stopped. He could hear something. It sounded like the thud of the bass from muggle music. But that was odd, it sounded nothing like the weird sisters, and Draco detested Harry's collection of music, saying it was loud and vulgar.

"Why on earth would I listen to such drivel Harry? For surely it would make my ears bleed. Merlin I would have thought dating a Malfoy may improve your taste, apparently not"

It had to be coming from their apartment; it was the only one on this floor. He drew his wand from his sleeve and cautiously approached the door. Ok, so most burglars didn't play muggle music as they were robbing, but he'd faced stranger things, so it was best to be prepared.

He disabled the wards. Funny, they were all still intact, meaning it couldn't be robbers, but he was still cautious. He no longer felt tired, he could feel the adrenaline running through him, as though this were a chase.

He pushed the door open, and called out to his boyfriend.

"Draco?"

Harry walked a few steps further in, hanging his robes on the hook in the hallway.

"I'm home! Where are you?"

No answer. But the music was getting louder, the bass vibrating through the floor. It was muggle music, but nothing that Harry owned. He wondered where the hell Draco had got it from.

"Hello?"

He rounded the corner, entering into their open plan living room, and froze. He'd found the source of the music.

Draco was in front of the television that Harry had installed into their flat a few months ago. Draco had been horrified at first, looking at it like it was a hippogriff. But harry had shown him how it worked, and he'd been fascinated, but still too wary to try to use himself. He'd been very confused as to what the remote did, and harry would often find him standing and pouting, one hand on his hip, as he waved it at the tv, jabbing buttons with his finger and swearing at it when it didn't do what he wanted it to.

"no, you bloody tekevision, I wanted that other thing, go back go back!" he'd throw the remote at the wall, and smirk as the batteries flew out, then turn and give an arrogant shrug as harry sniggered at him. It was a good job Harry loved him.

But right at this moment, he think he loved Hermione more, and thanked whatever deity had given her the idea of lending harry her wii.

Draco was stood in the middle of the lounge, with the wii on, and it was blaring the music he could hear from all the way outside the apartment. He didn't know what song it was, and frankly he couldn't give a flying fuck. Draco was sort of dancing, his body twisting and grinding in time to the beat. His skin was flushed pink and his hair was ruffled and sweaty. He rolled his hips sensually and strutted across the floor, pumping his arms above his head. Harry's eyes travelled down the length of Dracos body as he moved and realised.

"gah!" Harry made an incomprehensible noise in the back of his throat, but Draco was too involved in his writhing to notice

Draco, who was writhing in the pair of tiniest green lycra shorts Harry had ever seen. And nothing else. Where had he got them from? And why was Harry only just seeing them now?

They clung to Draco like a second skin, moulding to his firm arse and the tops of his leans thighs. Harry could feel his cock taking an interest in the view, and he reached down to try to rearrange his now uncomfortably tight trousers.

Draco squatted, the tight material stretching across his buttocks. He touched the floor, and leaving his hands there, pressed back up, folding himself in half. With his ass pointed straight at harry. Really, that view should be made illegal; it was like a weapon, stopping Harry at 100 yards.

"Dra…" He could get the words out, his throat was so dry, and was it really hot in their apartment or was it just him? He tugged on the collar of his shirt with his finger as he swallowed and wet his lips, trying to regain speech. Though regaining brain function might have been nice aswell, but merlin with that view, he thought his brain had gone into total meltdown

"Draco, what in the world are you doing?"

Draco jumped and his whole body clenched as if he'd been caught stealing cookies again.

Oh god, broad shoulders, firm arse, clenching, hot and sweaty ohgod yes please ohgodohgod

"Oh hi brain" Harry thought sarcastically "so nice of you to join the party"

Draco slowly turned around, trying to hide his embarrassment with bravado and arrogance.

"Well, Potter, if you were really that thick, I would have just kept you as an exceptional lay, instead of making you my boyfriend. What does it look I'm doing?" He drawled, shifting his weight onto one leg, and folding his arms over his chest.

Harry's eyes were drawn to the movement, watching the beads of sweat run down his neck and torso. All he could do was stand there and gape like a fish.

"Harry, hello? You in there?"

Draco cocked his head to the side, his whole stance softening, a slight frown now marring his features. "Must have been a tiring day, your eyes look so glazed"

"uh….yeah…work….glazed…yeah"

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "aww you poor baby, you're that knackered you can't even form a sentence" he brushed his sweaty fringe out of his eyes. "It's this thing on the wii thingy Granger gave you, it's called zumba I think?"

He turned back around and bent over to retrieve the case from on the floor next to the telly. Harry's hands twitched at his sides, itching to touch that pert bum encased in all that shiny shiny green. Really, why did Harry ever say green wasn't his favourite colour. He loved green. He was almost keening with want.

Draco turned back to face Harry, case forgotten as he raised one perfect eyebrow "what is wrong with you Potter?"

Oh fuck, he must have actually keened out loud! He really, really wanted to just pounce on Draco, bend him over the back of the sofa, and peel those shorts from his body and bury himself to the hilt inside him…. Oh god…..

But sometimes Draco was as moody as a girl and he did not want to have an argument right now. Nope, Harry would surely just have to deal with this himself

Draco's eyes grew wide in understanding and a smirk spread across his face. His eyes travelled down Harry's body, leaving a fiery trail in its wake. Harry's dick twitched in his pants as Draco's gaze rested on his crotch.

"Well, well, well, Harry, now I know exactly what's wrong with you. It seems you have a little problem there" Draco's smirk grew to positively sinister proportions. "Would you like some help with that?" His pupils dilated till there was only a ring of liquid silver showing

Harry nodded, again thanking the gods for this bit of fortune. He couldn't even speak right now, all the blood had rushed south and he was so hard. He could feel precome staining the inside of his boxers.

Draco sauntered over, oh man could he saunter, and in those shorts….. Harry could see that Draco was just as aroused as he was, merlin there was no hiding anything in those shorts.

Draco pressed himself up against Harry, his body flush against the length of Harry's. Draco stretched up the few inches height difference between them, brushing their erections together, Harry's trousers and Draco's shorts providing excellent friction. Harry's eyes fluttered closed as his mouth opened in a gasp.

"I think that you may like these shorts, hmmm?" Draco nibbled on his earlobe, moving down to suck and bite on the side of his neck. Harry groaned and tilted his head to the side, giving Draco better access.

Draco pulled back and fingered the deep bruise he'd left "You're all mine now Potter"

He leaned back to look Harry in the eye, before looping a hand around his neck and pulling him down to crush their lips together. The kiss was hot and desperate, lips hard and insistent. Harry pulled Draco's bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it till it was red and puffy. Draco moaned against his mouth, letting harry entwine their tongues.

Harry walked them into the living room, not breaking the kiss, his hands tightly gripping Draco's hips to guide him to the sofa. Draco stopped abruptly, causing harry to stumble and almost push them to the floor

"WHY ARE YOU STOPPING?"

Draco chuckled, smiling mischievously. He cupped Harry's cheek in his hand, looking fondly into his eyes

"Do you not think you are wearing too many items of clothing?"

Harry looked down. How had he not realised he was still dressed? He needed to feel Draco against him, now! He shed his shirt and tie with rapid speed, then quickly unbuttoned his trousers and pushed the down his legs, realising too late that he was still wearing his shoes. He hopped around on one foot, trousers around his knees, trying to untie his laces.

Draco was laughing hysterically, trying to smother them behind his hand. "Would you like some help there, love?" he swallowed his laughter.

He stilled Harry, placing his hands on his shoulders; he then sank to his knees, looking up at Harry through pale lashes. Harry gasped, the patch on the front of his boxers spreading, and his dick twitching a mere centimetres from Draco's face, separated by only a layer of cloth.

Draco deftly untied Harry's shoes, helping him step out of them along with his trousers. Draco climbed to his feet, he eyes darkening to black as he looked at the mark on Harry's neck.

He walked Harry back until the backs of his knees hit the sofa and he sat down hard. Draco moved to straddle him, grinding his green clothed arse against him slowly, rolling his hips. Harry threw his head back, his mouth falling open with a soundless cry and he gripped Draco's hips so tightly, surely they would bruise.

Draco moved down Harry's body, pausing every so often to find the long memorised places that made him moan. He left large read marks down Harry's chest and abdomen. Sliding backward until he was kneeling between his legs, Draco mouthed at Harry's cock, teasing him, just licking at his head through his boxers. He ran his hands up the inside of harry's thighs, pausing briefly to palm him, feeling Harry's hot heavy weight.

"Dra… oh ah….. Draco, stop teasing…. Ah ah oohh…. Pl.. Please!"

"Always so impatient"

Draco smirked up at Harry, before pulling his boxers down and off, freeing his erection and swallowing him to the root. Harry screamed in pleasure, and his hips involuntarily lifted of the sofa, trying to pushing himself deeper into that hot, wet, filthy mouth of his boyfriend's

Draco relaxed his throat and swallowed convulsively, humming in pleasure at the tang of precome at the back of his throat.

Harry's hands moved to Draco's head, fingers tightening in blond strands, trying to hold steady as Draco bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around the shaft, and rolling his balls in his hand.

Gods, he was so close! Harry could feel the heat building behind his navel, and his fingers twitched as Draco scraped his teeth lightly on the underside of his dick. He'd forgotten how good Draco was at this, it had been far, far too long, and he was going to come in a matter of minutes like some horny teenager.

He yanked on Draco's hair, perhaps a bit too hard "Draco, stop, I want to be inside you" He panted.

He slowly drew back off Harry's cock, letting it go with an obscene noise, tonging the slit, making harry groan. He stood up and backed away a coupled of paces, indicating to harry to stay seated when he tried to rise.

Harry watched through hooded lids, as Draco used his hips to shimmy out of his shorts. They pooled around his feet, and his erection bobbed up from sparse pale curls, long and thick and perfect, with a slight flush of arousal. Harry's mouth watered and he could smell Draco's arousal from here. He stood, and grabbed him by the hips, pulling them flush together, and took Draco's lips in a bruising kiss.

"Bend over the sofa. Now"

Harry's voice was deep and husky with lust. Draco's jaw dropped and he seemed to go stock still, he wasn't used to Harry taking control, but judging by the way he was rubbing himself against Harry's hip, he liked it.

"I said now, Draco" He punctuated it with a sharp nip to his shoulder

Draco all but scrambled to place himself over the sofa, hands tightly gripping the back, then coloured at his very un-Malfoyish behaviour. He bent over, spreading his legs wide, and tossing his hair back so he could look over his shoulder. He wriggled his arse towards Harry, and his hand flashed out to spank him. Draco groaned, dropping his head and pushing backwards, presenting a beautiful red hand print on his cheek.

"Harry, please, touch me" Draco almost whined. Harry smirked, for he was sure he would deny it later.

Harry placed himself between Draco's legs, squeezing his hips before lowering himself to his knees.

"I love it when you beg" Harry's breath ghosted over his hole, making it flutter.

He pulled Draco's cheeks apart, exposing him. He licked a thick stripe with the flat of his tongue from his balls to his hole, making Draco moan sinfully and push back, rutting against Harry's face. He lapped at draco's hole, delighting in the feel of it. He squared his tongue and pushed inside, thrusting quickly and sharply, loosening Draco's arse with every pass. He rubbed his straining erection against the empty air, whimpering at the lack of friction. Harry added a finger, then two, to join his tongue, and soon Draco was writhing and falling apart under his ministrations.

"For gods s.. ah ah ah, oh yes right there… sake, Potter, I'm not a… ooooooohhhh… blushing virgin. Fuck me right now!"

Harry chuckled and rose, lining his cock up with Draco's dripping hole. Before he even had chance to push in, Draco slammed back, burying Harry to the hilt, his balls slapping against his arse. They both moaned loudly, Harry gripping Draco's hips to steady himself. Harry was so glad they lived on the 6th floor, with no neighbours, he would never complain about the stairs again!

Harry pulled out smoothly, leaving just the tip inside, before slamming back in, setting a brutal pace. Draco tried to speak, but harry angled his hips, just so, brushing against Draco's prostrate with every thrust, quickly and effectively silencing any biting retort Draco may have had. He mewled and cried out, gripping the back of the sofa in a punishing grip. Harry loved that he could reduce Draco to an undignified babbling mess with a well placed thrust, and leant down to nip and mouth at his shoulders and back, never letting up the push and pull of his hips. His hand snaked round to tug on Draco's erection, twisting his wrist at the end to smear his palm with precome, easing his way back down.

A couple of pulls was all it took and Draco was coming, thick ropes of white painting the sofa and dribbling over Harry's fingers. Draco tightened impossibly further around Harry, and the sensation and heat pushed him over the edge and he was flying and falling and coming, filling Draco with his seed.

Harry slumped forward, resting his sweaty forehead against Draco's back

"Urgh, get off me, you heavy brute"

Harry was too tired to even bother thinking of a comeback, so he pulled out slowly, wincing at the feeling. He pulled Draco back up against him, and gathered him in his arms, so he could turn around and sit on the sofa; not in the mess they'd made, with Draco sat snugly in his lap. Draco leaned his head against Harry's shoulder, and Harry placed a sweet kiss to his forehead, brushing the sweaty blonde fringe out of Draco's eyes.

Draco giggled, and harry could feel the vibrations through his chest before it dissolved into full blown uncontrollable laughter

"What?"

"well…." Draco got out in between sniggers "I'll definitely be wearing those shorts more often"

Harry swatting him on the shoulder, before joining in in the laughter

"Or maybe I should make you wear them Potter? I'm sure Granger would love you to join her weekly zumba in them"

"don't you dare!"

Draco leapt up and dashed for the bedroom "Granger and Weasley would love it! Now where's my wand?"

"Malfoy! Get back here!"


End file.
